lost past
by Drucephur
Summary: what happens when the past catches up to you ?so now who is this girl that looks exactly like misaki and what did misaki's parents do to her 11 years ago ?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story i ever wrote i accept all reviews and if u have an idea please send them to me . :)**

* * *

**Lost Memories**

**_flashback_**

**"your so slow sis ,you got to catch up or papa will scold us ."said a little girl with short raven hair**

**"but siatra your faster than me its no fair "said the twin of the first girl **

**"ok ok ,hey misaki look there its dad, mamaand suzuna and big brother is there with them too "said siatra pointing behind her twin**

**misaki turned to see her parents and older brother standing a few steps behind her with ice-cream**

**"yay ice-cream "and then siatra ran towards them **

**"hold on little sis who said this icecream was for you 'its all for me "said older boy with red hair **

**"no fair xavier its for us too"and then misaki tackled him**

**"fine when you get of me i'll give it to you"xavier said while smiling **

**she got off him and then started running away with the ice-cream with both of them running after him laughing and jumping together .their parents watching with smiles on their faces '**

**flashback over **

16 year old misaki wakes up with sweat running down her face .

"misaki are you okay ?"minoko asks when she entered her room a minute later

"ya mom i'm ok just a little drowsy thats all " "oh okay "minoko said the left her room

misaki remembering the dream thought 'what kind of a dream was that ?'

then got ready for school

-at school-

"misa-chan why don't you bunk classes and come to sit on the roof with me ?"said takumi

"shut up alien .i'm the president what kind of image will doing that show the other students "said misaki

"ok,ok but then you have to go on a date with me on sunday ,okay ?" he asked his girlfriend

"okay fine "blushing slightly said misaki

then they continued walking down the hallway until misaki bumped into someone .

"hey you should where your wal..."said misaki and suddenly stopped when she saw a girl that looked exactly like her staring back at her

**One month agoIn London , England **

****16 year old siatra goes to her apartment with her boyfriend ,train next to her .

after opening the door they see her older brother xavier waiting inside

"hello siatra and her idiot boyfriend " with an english accent he said

"hello brother .what are you doing here ?"she said with an accent as well

"hello moronic idiot called xavier " said her boyfriend

"anyway here is the reason i'm here is ..."started xavier

"yes ,get on with it "said an annoyed train

"siatra '..you are going to japan to see our parents "he said with a sad look on his face

* * *

**thats the first chapter .to clarify some doubt's **

**siatra A. xcaliver -misaki's twin sister **

**xavier A. xcaliver- misaki's elder brother (when they are 16 he is 25) he is also married and has a son **

**train heartnet -17 (yes he is from black cat ,he is the only character from that anime here so it is not a crossover)**

**yay i know its kinda short i'll try and make it longer next time **

**disclamer i do not own any of these characters **

**please r&r **

** drucephur out :P**


	2. Unexpected meeting

**i'll try my best to write this story .thank you for viewing .all reviews are welcome .if you have an idea for the story please send them to me .**

**disclaimer i do not own maid sama **

**on to chapter 2**

* * *

**currently in the hallway **

misaki is staring at the person in front of her .

"may i ask who are you? "takumi asked .then misaki snapped out of her daze

"yes who are you ?"she asked

"wow ,my own twin sister doesn't remember me "siatra said while getting up

"siatra ,why are you here? mom said that you left us when i was asleep at aunt esther's house "misaki said

"you can thank Xavi for this ."sia replied

"Xavi ?,mom said he took off cause you ran away "

"wanna know something sis ,our parents aren't the kind and great people you think they are and there are a lot of things our parents never told you about me "sia said and started walking off

Takumi finally moved from his long silence once she was out of earshot and said to misaki "so that's your twin sister .how come you never told me you had a twin sister ?"

"i never told you cause 1) you never asked 2)i thought she was dead and it hurts talking about her "misaki said

"so what are you going to do about your sister ?"he asked with a sad smile

"well i have to ask her what happened that is if she even talks to me and then ask my mom"she said wondering how to get her sister back

"your very eager to get your sister back aren't you ?"said takumi with grin on his face

"stupid alien stop reading my mind and yes i'm very eager to get her back "she said her eyes shining with confidence

**with Siatra **

inside a small room scatred with documents and paper's sat three people on different sides of the desk .On one side behind the desk sat a small man with spectacles who was the principal .On the other side was two students -Train and Siatra.

"you both must be the exchange students from London . Since the school year has already started both of you will have to catch up on the work you have missed ,now miss siatra i must say you remind me of our school president ,anyway ..."he continued talking about some random topics which siatra considered useless and started to remember her conversation wit her brother

**One month ago in London(continuation )**

"what do you mean going to Japan ?why do you want to send her back to the place where her heart broke ?you brought her here to protect her right ?"train said clenchng his knucles"do you ..."

"enough "said siatra even though she was close to tears

"listen sis i know you hate and dispise them but please you have to go .And while your there you don't have to go see them ok ?"said Xavier trying to comfort her

"i'll go on one condition ... train has to come as well"

"what no way this idiots going to live with my little sister!how do i know he won't try anything !" Xavier said his possesive side showing

"listen either he comes or i wont go "she said trying to hide her train standing behind her sticking his tongue out to her brother

"fine !you leave in 3 weeks and you'll be going to seika high "then left trying to hide his fury of train living with her

**present time in seika**

after leaving the principles office while going to class.

"well that was bbbboooorrrring "train said while yawning

"yep "

"sooooo i heard you bumped into your sister "he said teasingly while grinning

"yeah now shut up " she said while slightly blushing (now we see what they have in common )

"president ! "said a chibi yukimura in crying form running towards Siatra & then suddenly hugged her .

Train then went into his demon mode and looked like his was about to kill this person for hugging his siatra . _who the hell is this guy think he is ? _he thought then saw some extremly formal ( tora and other people )looking people coming towards them ._why do I have the feeling something is going to happen_ ?

* * *

**I'm going to leave a cliffy .i'm still a first timer so please send me some ideas to write .please R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long . Here is chap 3 . This is before 81 chap **

* * *

train saw igarashi approach sia and all possessiveness was taking over when he saw him kissing her . He was about to punch him in the face when takumi and misaki saw Igarashi .

" IGARASHI STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER " she roared at him .her hatred for Him plus the fact he was with her sister made her extra angry .

When he let go of sia ,train punched him in the face so hard he became unconscious . The forgotten students of both seika and miyabigoka was shocked to see Tora on the ground but even more shocked to see two misaki's .

" some one take him to the infirmary " misaki said.

* * *

The nurse appeared and said that he has a small concussion and will have a headache afterward .after she said that Maki ran to Tora and began to draw pictures of him muttering how perfect he looks and such .and every ones sweat dropped at this .

after another 7 minutes Tora woke up and was glaring at Maki .then he turned and saw two misaki's and said " My ,my you couldn't have both of us so u cloned yourself ,huh ?"

then came takumi's fist on his face and with a loud thud he became uncouncious again .

"I think we all agree its better with his mouth shut ." Takumi said

* * *

When they left the boys stood in a corner of the classroom and talk to give the girls some space to converse alone with out their distractions as Misaki put it .

"so siatra where why did u come to Japan ?"- Misaki said

"brother forced me to ."

"why do u hate me so much " Misaki said sadly

"it's not that I hate you it's that I hate our parents .and i was wondering what to say if i saw you .sorry if I gave you the impression I hated you" siatra said

"why do you hate our parents ?" Misaki wondered aloud

"well it's kind of a long story "Siatra said "let's just say I wasn't the favorite twin so they decied I was sort of an accident They never meant to have ."

"Oh I sorry . Well I have to work now ."

"can I come with you ?" Siatra asked

* * *

**well that's pretty much all I could think I could use for this chap . Anyway if you ideas please P.M. Me or leave your suggestions in the reviews . Thx and please review !**


End file.
